


Limerence

by BookDragon13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky is good friends with you and is nervous to ask you out on a date





	Limerence

There was something about you that was different. Whenever Bucky saw you, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. He was so unused to the feeling that he was intrigued by it, and by extension, you. So Bucky stayed by you whenever he could, whether it be on missions or on team movie nights. As he got to know you better, the feeling Bucky originally thought was just a silly infatuation grew. And you became one of the few people he could open up to. 

Other than Steve, you are Bucky's best friend. You're the Sam to Bucky's Steve. There were things about Bucky that you know that nobody else does, except Steve, and Bucky knows things about you that nobody else knows. The two of you hang out in each other's rooms, doing nothing together, sometimes talking, sometimes watching movies, and other times playing games. 

But the one thing that you and Bucky kept from each other is how on both sides, feelings had grown from friendship to possibly something more.

“Are you ever going to tell her?” Steve asked Bucky one morning on their daily run.

“Tell who what?” Bucky was sure he knew what Steve was talking about, but he wasn't wanting to admit it. Steve rolled his eyes, knowing his best friend a little too well.

“Tell Y/N that you like her… as more than a friend.”

Bucky huffed. “What makes you think that she's anything more than a friend to me?”

Steve stopped running, causing Bucky to stop and look at him. A smile grew on Steve's face. Bucky knew that grin- it meant that Steve knew something Bucky didn't. Or that Steve was going to give Bucky a verbal brick to the head. Bucky wasn't fond of either option.

“You really think that I haven't seen how you look at Y/N?” Steve asked rhetorically. “Or that any of the rest of the team has seen it? You even have a goofy smile reserved just for Y/N! Even if Bruce Hulked out, he couldn't break the tension between you two!”

It was Bucky's turn to roll his eyes. “Seriously, Steve? There's nothing romantic or sexual going on between me and Y/N.”

“Much to your regret,” Steve retorted. Bucky just scoffed. Steve continued his lecture, almost sounding like his Captain America persona.

“I know that she likes you, Bucky. Y/N gets all doe eyed when she thinks you aren't looking, and she holds a little longer on the hugs she gives you. Take it from the leading authority of waiting too long, you need to ask her out soon or someone else will!”

Bucky growled at the thought of another man asking Y/N out. And then realized what he was doing. Was Steve right? Bucky hesitated, then asked,

“What if I ask her out and she doesn't say yes? I don't want things to become awkward between us and possibly ruin our friendship.”

Steve smiled reassuringly, recognizing Buck nervousness. “Even if she did say no, it's not like it'd be awkward for very long. The two of you know each other too well to not be friends. But I don't think you need to worry about that. It's pretty obvious to the rest of us how much you and Y/N like each other.”

Bucky let out a sharp exhale. “Fine. But if she says no, you're buying ice cream for a month.”

Steve chuckled and said, “Deal. Jerk.”

“Punk.”

******************  
“Hey, Buck-Buck! You ready for our movie night?”

Bucky looked up to your grinning face. A smile creeped on his face in response. He was always ready to spend time with you. 

“Of course! Just let me gather up the snacks.”

“Popcorn, m&m’s, and gummy bears?”

Bucky nodded. “As always!”

Once everything was gathered and the two of you were settled on the couch in front of the tv with the movie playing, Bucky started feeling nervous. He'd been thinking about what Steve said, and he decided he'd ask you out tonight. But he was still worried about if you said no. You must have sensed that something was off, though.

“Is everything ok, Bucky?” You asked.

Bucky bit his lip, unsure of what to say. “I'm fine, just thinking.”

“About?”

“Ummm… well, I was wondering what you'd say if I asked you out on a real date.”

Your eyebrow went up, along with the sides of your lips. “And if I said yes?”

Bucky sighed in relief. “Then I'd be the happiest man in the planet. I really like you, doll.”

A joyful laugh escaped your lips. “Then of course I'll go on a date with you, Bucky, because I like you a lot, too.”

Suddenly a whoop could be heard from behind you. You and Bucky turned around, and you could see Steve doing a happy dance. The two of you laughed at his antics.

Bucky turned to you. “Looks like we're not the only ones happy about this turn of events.”

You nodded. “I think the whole tower will be excited that we're going on a date.” On an impulse, you kissed Bucky's cheek. An adorable blush formed on his cheeks, and your grin broadened.

“C’mon, let's finish this movie,” you said, “and we can plan our date afterwards. You wanna join us, Steve?” 

And three of you enjoyed the rest of the night.


End file.
